Sabata-Boktai
A moron deleted everything so i put em back. Lawl- Kid Joe "80% of the player base comes here for 'RP'. 80% of those people are really just here for PVP with emotes." ~Sabata-Boktai on "The Player Base" "I'm trying to RP with you. If you're AFK for half an hour, then there will be homocide." ~Sabata-Boktai on "AFKers" "''MASTUR I'' NED THE DBZ SO I CUM WISH GOKU BACK TO LIEF!"' ''~Sabata-Boktai on "Trolling the Namek Elder" "Pissing at girlfriends house. Can she hear me?" ~Sabata-Boktai on "What every man thinks" "Parents catch you masturbating....look them straight in the eye, and finish the job" ~Sabata-Boktai on "Parents catch you masturbating" "Aw. I had a nice tarp RP going XD I was gonna have sex with Masaru, then reveal Im a guy" ~Sabata-Boktai on "Tarping, but fortunately for Masaru they wiped" Sabata-Boktai is the legendary pro of DBEU, or Dragon Ball Epic Universe (The pure-rp clone of Finale). His characters usually have pun names. Examples of his work: -Cla N. Nad (Clannad) (Clannad) -Shi, Higura (Higurashi) (Higurashi no Naku Koroni) -Hol L. Lowe (Hollow) (Bleach) -Hyde D. An`x (Hidan) (Naruto Shipuuden) -Fraw S. Blight (Frost Bite) -Old Man Ooishi (Detective Ooishi) (Higurashi no Naku Koroni) -Shi Guresoh Ma (Shigure Sohma) (Fruits Basket) -Sauce Gay (Sasuke) (Naruto) -Nihon H. Kyokai (Nippon Hikikomori Kyokai) (Welcome to the N.H.K.) -Styr W. Olf (Star Wolf) (Star Fox 64) -Jigo "Kusho" Ujo (Jigoku Shoujo) (Jigoku Shoujo) -Urfguar Dian (Earth Guardian) -Kokir I. Hirool (Kokiri Hyrule) (The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time) -Hap Pyma Skmon (Happy Mask Man) (The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask) Sabata-Boktai, although an epic player, has also had many failures. These include, but are not limited to: -He once made a 10-liner role play of killing Lord Frost, while he was asleep. Before the count down ended, however, he died of old age. -He once made a 30-liner role play of destroying a planet, with Death Ball. He gave a count down, too. He missed the planet. -He once made an alien, and immediately died (He spawned in the beam of the KoV, trying to kill a Ginyu Force member. The Ginyu Force Member lived, before Sabata's body delayed the beam. The KoV later died.) -He was ranked the Southern Kaio before, and was shockwaved by a random Namekian five minutes later, and was gravity bombed in Hell. -He once traveled to the Desert Planet. He landed, however, in a 3x3 nub hut, with dull, uber roofs. He left his ship without viewing the ship first, and was stuck on in a 1x1 area. -He once played an unoriginal saw game and ate three dead, rotten bodies, he died of poison not knowing that you don't regenerate from it. = Sabata-Boktai has also had many epic moments/kills: -Gave a normal cloth mask the name "Air Mask", and watched the EV (A Makyojin) metagame using it to go into space. The Makyojin died in space, because it wasn't actually an air mask. Strangely, random people from Finale and Phoenix are having the same thing happen to them, therefore whenever it happens people tend to say "Sabata strikes again." -Let a Daimou run away using an amulet. He immediately armed a Nuke, and let it fly in the portal with the Daimou. -Grabbed someone as a Kaioshin, teleported them to the Desert Planet, and left them there. Another wipe Sabata was on a mission to kill a Namekian, he did the same thing by rift teleporting him onto desert planet. -Once, as the Daimou, Sabata-Boktai used the Daimou Fruits as a 'signing' in a contract. One of his contracts was, "I will teach you a powerful ability, and you must train it in the Saiyan Caves." This ability, however, was Self Destruct. -Once, he made a maze of dense walls. When an evil changeling flew in the maze, Sabata made the walls undense for a moment, then back to dense, trapping the changeling = Sabata-Bokta's epic emotes: -*Styr W. Olf looked at the black demon. For some reason, he always hated their kind...not only because he was the North Kaio's pet, however. Styr slowly bobbled his head around the room, until he came across the hot pot of tea in the center. He would casually stride over on his all fours, and grab the pot with his teeth. He took care not to let his lips touch the flaming pot of tea. He when would stride back over to the demon, and, as if it were completely random, splash the flaming tea on the Demon. When Sytr saw the tea burn the Demon's skin slightly, Sytr's face would completely wrinkle up, as he let off a huge, sinister grin. This grin would become infamously known as the 'Troll Face'.* -*Sabata-Boktai really wanted a golden ticket. He wanted one soooooo bad! However, there were only five, and a kid in Russia apparently got the last one. Sabata knew what to do. He dressed in his tarp cosplay, and went to the Chocolate Factory gates, only to be brought in by Willy Wonka himself. Sata said in a girlish voice, "Oh, Mr. Wonka. Can you please make a sixth ticket?" Mr. Wonka replied, "How much do you want it?" Sabata replied, "I'll show you how much." Sabata-Boktai kneeled on the ground, and slowly unzipped Wonka's pants. "Wow, Wonka! Its huge!" 'Sabata said, as he slowly began to exlpore the shaft. Sabata then began to grabbed a nearby cup of warm chocolate, and slowly poured it on the head of Wonka's huge penis. Sabata smiled at Wonka, then began to slowly lick off the chocolate. Once done, Sabata would begin to lightly suck on Wonka's penis, until a cream came out. "That was even better than the chocolate!" Sabata said. The next day, Willy Wonka set out false news, saying that the Russian's ticket was a fake. However, some kid named Charlie got the sixth one. I guess he was better at sucking...* (This RP gave Sabata-Boktai 1 extra skill).